The plans and activities of the Research Translation Core (RTC or Core) of the lowa superfund basic research program (isbrp) are designed with four aims in mind. The first is to contribute to the development of sound public policies and practices (Aim 1);second, to contribute to the research base in our disciplines (Aim 2);third, to contribute to a broader public understanding of problems and solutions regarding environmental hazards and their remediation (Aim 3);and fourth, to formally transfer technology to commercial enterprises able to develop and deliver products or services to the public (Aim 4). Public policy has been advanced by two workshops which together brought more than 30 Midwest elected officials and legislative staff into dialogue with scientists from the isbrp as well as state and federal environmental officials. Research translation to the academic community has been strengthened by a 80 peer reviewed publications and numerous presentations at conferences. Several newspaper articles have described work of center scientists in and around the Chicago area. Highlights of several research findings have been released in publications targeted to a scientific and technical audience. In addition, parents of students in focus communities have seen the work of their children and many are taking part in an exposure study in two towns. Technology transfer to commercial enterprises is ongoing through interaction with RTC staff and isbrp scientists and the University of lowa Research Foundation. These aspects of significant research translation will be sustained and developed further with the guidance of the Research Translation Advisory Committee. This Core will work in close coordination with the Community Outreach Core (COC), especially on the COC plans to support implementation of Research Project #6 in East Chicago, Indiana and Columbus Junction, lowa. RTC personnel have broad experience in all aspects of research translation especially in translating isbrp research to policy makers.